


Again and Again

by mabonwitch



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony rims Steve until Steve cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again

Tony licked his lower lip, mouth sore from their activities.

"No, come on. Tony, I _can't_."

Tony smiled, sure it came off wicked. Steve's arms were visibly trembling where they held him up. A sheen of sweat outlined perfect golden muscles. His legs were spread wide, displaying himself for Tony. Beard burn had scratched the skin a soft red color, already fading.

Come from the first three orgasms marked the bed, and probably Steve's chest. Tony hadn't turned him over to look, just licked him straight into another one. He reached out and traced a thumb over Steve's spit-slick hole.

"Sure you can," he said.

"Tony," Steve said, "please, God, I."

Tony cut off his words by lowering his mouth gently to Steve's asshole. Steve choked out a glorious moan. Tony paused, just breathing a moment. He'd been fantasizing about this since he'd first discovered how fantastically sensitive Steve was here. The slightest brush would get Steve gasping. Tony's tongue, sliding slowly around the rim...

Steve's moans were wrecked now, voice starting to go hoarse from all the noise he'd made in the last two hours. A fierce, hot joy pounded in Tony's chest at the sound. The skin under his tongue was raw, blood close to the surface. Steve clenched closed and open for him. Tony sighed in pleasure.

"I know you can do this, baby. For me." He didn't pull back when he spoke, knowing Steve would catch it anyway. Tony swiped his tongue directly over Steve's hole. He stopped to admire the way Steve froze, and then went to town. It took long enough that Tony's jaw ached. Eventually, though, he felt the spasmodic tensing in Steve's thighs that signaled he was close to coming. He drew back to scrape his teeth delicately over Steve's furl before pushing back in. His tongue worked in quick thrusts against Steve until Steve shouted and went slack. Tony withdrew, panting.

"Good," he said, smoothing his hands over Steve's flanks. "You did so good, Steve. That was wonderful." Steve didn't respond. His head hung limply between his arms. "You can lie down now," Tony said. He swallowed around a sharp stab of lust when Steve did just that, apparently uncaring of the semen coating the sheets. He petted Steve for another minute.

Tony could only wait so long, though. He'd sweated through his undershirt half an hour ago, and he was hard enough to pound diamonds. Jerking off before Steve got here was just common sense, but it had been one hell of a night. Carefully, he peeled down his jeans. He sighed in relief as his erection hit the air. Leaving his pants in a messy pile on the floor, Tony palmed a condom and crawled back onto the bed. He knelt between Steve's thighs as he put the condom on. Steve could no doubt hear him. His fucked-out stillness had Tony's cock jerking in his grasp. He leaned over the side of the bed and fished for the lube. 

Steve made a soft, hurt sound when Tony breached him with two fingers. "Just let me," Tony panted. "You don't have to do anything." Steve _hmmed_ and went quiet. Tony worked him open quickly, fingers sure after months of doing this. He got a pillow under Steve's hips and pushed himself home with a grunt. The hot clench of Steve around him was almost too much. Tony took it slow, moving his hips in an easy rhythm. His eyes flickered over Steve's mussed hair and gleaming back. Images of this whole night- Steve's delight the first time Tony rimmed him, his quivering shock when Tony didn't stop- flashed through his mind. He sped up, his pants sounding loudly in the room. After awhile, Tony heard Steve gasping in time with him, his hips shifting minutely against the pillow, and fuck-

-Fuck, was Steve getting hard _again?_ Tony jerked, swiveled his hips to brush Steve's prostrate. Steve whined, a high, helpless noise. Entranced, Tony did it again. Dazed with the idea that Steve was going to come for him again, it took Tony a minute to notice the change in Steve's sounds. The wet choke gave it away, and Steve was crying. Actually crying from how good it was. Tony couldn't stop the sharp noise he made or the way his hips changed to fast, hard jerks. 

"Come on. Yeah, Steve come on. _Again."_

Steve's hips twitched up to meet him. "Tony," he moaned, "oh, oh, I, Tony." Steve clenched, crying out as he came. Tony thrust deep and stilled, blind with his own orgasm. 

When he came to, he was collapsed over Steve's back. "Holy fuck." 

Steve laughed weakly as Tony eased out of him. "Yeah. That was-" 

Tony plopped down beside him. They rolled their heads to look at each other, grinning. 

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "it was." 


End file.
